Miss Shawty Pageant
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Glitch is tired of hearing Miss Aubreys rant on how being Miss Shawty 5 year champion is so hard. So he Competes in the "GIRLS ONLY" Miss Shawty pageant to prove Miss.Aubrey wrong about how hard it is, and that all it is,is another Dance competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Heehee Mmk I was playing Goodies on DC2 with Glitch of course and my dad looked over and he was like " Is that a boy or girl?". *We have 2 tvs in the same room :D* At first I was offended like "DAD IT'S A BOY FOR GODS SAKE!IM EFFFFFFFFFIN IN LOVE WITH HIM". Then I paid more close attention..and Glitch kinda does look like a girl when playing 'Goodies!' or is that just me? **

"So…Mo, Glitch your gonna come watch me win the Miss Shawty Pageant again right?" Miss Aubrey asked us tossing her auburn hair behind her shoulder. Glitch wrinkled his nose."What the hell is "miss Shawty pagent?"Glitch cried. "Aye! Watch yo mouth Glitch" I scolded him. "Sorry Aubs can you explain it to him? You know more about it then I do" I apologized. Sometimes Glitch cant control his mouth sometimes, but that don't mean I love him any less. Miss Aubrey smirked always proud to explain it"Welll… every year California has an annual State competition where top Female dancers go to compete ,and the sexiest, best dancer wins" Aubrey smiled.

"and I won every year for the past 5 years!"Miss Aubrey smirked and then laughed deviously. "So basically it's a dance competition for chicks?"Glitch asked raising an eyebrow. Miss Aubrey frowned. "Its NOT just a dance competition! It's a competition for beautiful dancers to express their inner beauty, and talent!"Miss Aubrey cried. Glitch blinked and cocked his head at her "soo…basically a dance competition for chicks?" Glitch snickered. Aubrey Groaned and grabbed her makeup bag."Angel! Explain the difficulty and passion of the Miss Shawty pageant while I can freshen up!"Aubrey called to Angel who was in the kitchen, and she stomped into our bathroom. Angel walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of martinis. He handed one to me before sitting where Aubrey was sitting. " Eso no fue muy agradable Glitch" Angel sighed. "say wha?"Glitch questioned cocking his head. "That wasn't very nice Glitch"I translated for him. "Aubrey puts a lot of effort into these competition Glitch, there actually very hard, they're not just being judged on dancing, their being judged on belleza, gracia y pasion" Angel explained.

"huh?"Glitch asked again unaware of the Latinos Spanish. "Beauty, Grace and passion" I sighed translating. "No es tan facil com ousted piensa, not as easy as you might think" Angel explained. "EXACTLY" Miss Aubrey cried stomping out of the bathroom. "I mean, Beauty,Grace and passion come easy for me as everyone can tell"Miss Aubrey smiled casually running her French manicure through her hair" but for some….not as gifted it can be very challenging for them to place at all" Miss Aubrey explained. "si si most of the perras that place cant dance a lick, but their beauty is astounding!"Angel cried. Miss Aubrey shot him a death glare," Um not as beautiful as Miss Aubrey of course" Angel stuttered clearing his throat. Miss Aubrey narrowed her eye brows "mmhm..so anyways why don't you two come watch me win again?" Miss Aubrey asked. I thought about it "How long is the drive to the pageant?"I asked ruffling Glitch's hair. "ayyyyye!Mo stop it!Ya know how I feel bout my hair!"Glitch cried smacking my hand away. I smirked and tackled Glitch so he was on his back on the couch and started tickling him. "Mo! Mo stop!"Glitch panted laughing. I actually sat on his crotch gently so I could hold him down.

"Um…about 2 hours!"Angel chuckled watching the scene. "Ugh so IMMATURE" Miss Aubrey cried grabbing one of the martinis from the tray. "I-I don't…pant pant want ta go…chick show!"Glitch panted while laughing. Miss Aubrey groaned loudly "If you think its so easy why don't YOU participate! Cmon angel lets go home!"Miss Aubrey hissed grabbing Angels arm dragging him." Oh feisty tonight aren't we dulce Corazon?"Angel smirked receiving an eye roll from Aubrey. And a door slam.

I stopped tickling Glitch for a moment and caressed his hair "Glitch their actually more to that then you think" I explained. Glitch laughed "its just like regular dancing but for girls!". I smiled at Glitchs Naive personality and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "If its so easy why don't you participate and prove Miss Aubrey wrong?" I snickered. I lowered my face to his caressing his cheek "You would look Adorable in something Aubrey would wear" I smirked. Glitch's face flushed red "H-hey! Im Gay,Not a cross dresser!"Glitch stuttered. I smiled deviously "you sure? Not even for me?"I asked and brought my lips to his neck sucking on that his sweet spot I memorized. Glitch's breathing grew heavy "Im-Im sure!" He panted. I decided to tease him a bit when an idea popped into my head, something so devious Emilia would have thought of it! I got off Glitch and pulled him up and sat him in my lap."Glitch you say the Shawty competition is stupid and easy right?"I asked him caressing his back. Glitch pouted at my sudden stop and attacked my lips letting out a little moan. I pulled him off and shook my head "Answer my question Lil bit" I smiled teasingly. Glitch growled "I don't want to talk about some stupid Competition I want to make out with you for gods sake!".

I couldn't help but Chuckle at Glitch's desperation. "Nope not intill you answer my question"I teased grabbing his hands so he couldn't try to steal another kiss. Glitch rolled his eyes and groaned. "ugh FINE yes I think its stupid and Aubrey is exaggerating on how tough it is!"Glitch grumbled. "so do you think you can beat Ms .Aubrey and prove her wrong?"I asked kissing his forehead trying to satisfy him so he`ll answer my questions . "Probably! Can we get back to making out now?"Glitch pouted. Now that I had my answerers I smirked evilly. "Nope, your going to enter the Shawty pageant!"I declared suddenly standing up forgetting Glitch was on my lap and he fell on the floor. "And what makes you think that?"Glitch cried jumping to his feet. "Because unless you participate you aint getting any sugar"I winked going into the kitchen whistling like I wasn't forcing a Korean 15 year old boy to go drag. "Are you serious!"Glitch cried following me. "Yup! If its so easy you`ll get to prove Miss,Aubrey wrong and I get to see you in drag! Everybody wins!"I explained getting some milk out of the fridge and opening the jug.

"Nu uh!How about the part where I have to dress like a fucking GIRL!"Glitch yelled. I slapped his head softly" What did I tell you about cussing?And that's the fun part for me"I smiled and took a sip out of the jug. Glitch growled and crossed his arms "well im not doing it!"Glitch yelled. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. He wanted to play that way? I put the milk up and placed my hoodie on his head and walked back into the living room. "You hear me?"Glitch cried following me. I nodded "Aight by im still not giving you any of this intill you do"I smirked gesturing to myself. Glitch stuck his tongue out at me frowning. "Gee is it hot in here?"I asked myself loudly. Glitch's head snapped twords me. "You wouldn't" he hissed. I ignored him and took off my shirt throwing it at Glitch. I stretched casually flexing feeling glitches gaze on me. I knew Glitch's weakness was me shirtless. I don't know what it is with him but he would rather me shirtless then my junk hanging out. "Do ya need something Glitch?"I asked smirking looking at him. He flicked me off before sitting next to me. "I have more self control then you might think" He snarled sending me a smirk. He had no poker face, I knew he was bluffing. I shrugged "Aight then" I said casually placing an arm around his shoulder. He growled at me. And I was getting a bit impatient.

I leaned down to his cheek and whispered "All you have to do is agree and you can have me" which made his breathing heavy. And for good measure I ble won his neck where I previously made a hickey. He jumped up "FINE! Ill do it! Now Please leave me alone!"He pleaded Placing a hand covering his growing erection. I smirked "Aight go take a shower and get a good nights rest for tomorrow Glitch"I winked at him before being Flicked off again and he ran upstairs.

**AN: Sooo I think this is one of my better stories :) Well I only have 2 other stories, Restart and SmartPHOWNED. SP isn't really a story more of drabble and Restart is really just my amateur Mary-sue of Glitch work 030. Tell me what ya think of Glitch going drag and give meh some ideas XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that im posting so much stuff, but I want to post a lot of stuff so I can keep people entertained with 2 weeks worth of stuff.** **And its actually harder then it looks to figure out how Glitch should dress up! 030**

"SO Glitch is entering?"Angel asked me while he was driving. "WHAT!"Aubrey yelled snapping her headtwords the back seat where we were. I rolled my eyes "Wow thanks for keeping it a surprise Angel"I said sarcastically." lo siento mi amigo que no puede guardar un secreto de mi amada" Angel sighed and taking Aubrey's hand squeezing it with the other hand on the wheel. Glitch looked at me for translation."Sorry my friend but I can't keep a secret from my beloved" I translated for him. He really needed to take Spanish next year. "So whats this about GLITCH competing!"Aubrey cried on her knees facing the back seat. Glitch looked like he wanted to crawl under the seat and he looked at me with a pleading glance. Because after all, im the one who got him into this mess.

"He wants to prove that this is just another dance competition and that even a boy could win this" I answered for Glitch. But I think I just made things worse because Aubrey basically stood up in her seat and started screaming at us how stupid we were being." La señorita Aubrey señorita Aubrey sentarme me vas a conseguir un boleto!"Angel cried trying to get her to sit down.

I looked at Glitch who looked like he wanted to die. Mo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Besides he`s a BOY and only GIRLS can enter!"Miss Aubrey cried. "Its called Drag, Aubrey have you heard of it?"I joked,that must have been the WRONG thing to say because Aubrey's usually 'perfect' face turned scrunched and red, like she read y to kill somebody. "Whats the matter? Afraid of me taking your title?"Glitch smirked raising an eyebrow at her.

Angel had to grab on of Aubreys arms to make sure she didn't hop in the backseat and rip glitch apart. Angel looked at me and said" Mo el control de su niña y voy a controlar la mía". Which ment Control your girl and ill control mine. Glitch looked at me expecting me to translate but I shook off and told him to behave.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. But occasionally Aubrey would shoot Glitch the "I hate your effffffin guts look". And Glitch would just smirk. When we finnaly pulled up to the Staduim held for dance contests like these. Aubrey refused to show us where to sign up at so Angel had to while Aubrey stomped off somewhere. "Mmk so fill out these papers and turn them back to that lady aight honey?"The plump lady behind the desk explained as she pointed to another plump man behind a different counter with her pen. "Aight thanks" I smiled and grabbed glitches hand as we went to go sit in some chairs. "Aight…Name…"I paused not knowing what to put."Glitch whats your real name?"I asked twirling the pen with my fingers. Glitch pouted"I still don't want to do this ya know, im only doing this so I can have you back"Glitch grumbled. I waved that response away with my hand.

"Ya ya,you want me whats new? So whats your real name?"I asked looking at him. Glitch groaned as he sat up strait. "I don't remember" Glitch said clearly lying. I rolled my eyes and put 'Glitcha". He peered at the papers snickering."Glitcha? Really?"he laughed. I huffed and erased it. I looked at him while tapping my pen against my chin thinking of a girl name. "Glinda"I decided writing it down. "Glinda?"Glitch said it as a question. "yeah I added the 'gli' part besides ya kinda look like a Glinda"I snickered. Glitch paused a moment feeling his face trying to find the 'Glinda' I was talking about.

"Mmk Glinda Smith is your name"I decided. "But Smith is your last name" Glitch started and he blushed madly knowing where I went with that. I winked at him before continuing on. "age?not a problem 15,…Dance skill? Glitch your at 9 out of 10 right?"I asked him. He had his chin on the elbow that was holding the clipboard with papers on it and nodded. "Crews?Hi-def…Hometown? Korea…Hobbies? Dancing…and playing with Legos "I filled out. When Angel came over and sat next to us sipping a drink. He looked at what we filled out and shook his head "No senor remember their judging personality! Spice it up a bit like my Tia use to da with her Chile!"Angel said.

"That's stupid" Glitch mumbled resting his cheek on my arm. Angel shrugged "That's what the judges want". I sighed and looked at Glitch. "hmmm, what does 'Glinda' do that would impress the judges?". Glitch stuck his tongue out at me."you know if you would HELP me that tongue would be in my mouth faster" I grumbled ignoring the woman who suddenly stopped and stared at me disgusted before stomping off shaking her head. Glitch blushed and straitened up looking at the papers "w-what do you need help with?"He stuttered. I smirked "hmm..gardening"I chuckled trying to imagine Glitch taking care of a plant. "be more specific on dancing" Angel pointed out. "What KIND of dancing?"Angel added taking a sip of his coke. Glitch rested his head against my arm sighing. "This is BOR-ING" Glitch moaned.

I sighed and ignored Glitch. "Pop and jazz dancing" I decided jotting it angel leaned over smirked deviously and said" Baile del tubo, los jueces están embobados con ese tipo de cosas".And then he laughed to himself. My face turned beet red at what he said. Glitch tugged on my shirt asking to translate. But I couldnt it was too dirty. Angel had said "Pole dancing, the judges are suckers for that"

I looked at Glitch who was pouting due to me not translating. I sighed and scribbled down "Pole dancing".

"Mmk…Date of birth?...Favorite food? "Gatorade…"…Hey glitch what songs do you want to dance to?"I asked him. There were 3 songs we had choose. Intro song, Peformance song and Victory song. "Whats victory song?"Glitch asked Angel. "Its where..well lets say you place, they play that song when you go to receive your reward"Angel explained. "They really want us to choose that"Glitch grumbled rolling his eyes. "They want it to be as custom as possible"Angel explained.

"Ok then….How about for my performance song "Usher-yeah!"Glitch declared. I chuckled at Glitch's enthusiasm. Angel shook his head. "No amigo, remember there are thinking a GIRLS choosing these songs" Angel shrugged as if saying "what can ya do?". I looked at glitch who was frowning at this.I then remembered something super evil. "Gliiitch….you know how to dance to "goodies" don't cha?"I smirked evilly. Glitch eyes widened shocked that I remembered. A couple months ago Glitch lost a bet to lil T and had to dance with her to "goodies" for a performance in the subway.

"You wouldn't" Glitch hissed. I sighed and jotted it down" what other choice do we have here Glitch?". "That we could throw this away and go HOME!"Glitch yelled stomping his foot. I ignored him. "They don't have to dance for Intro and Victory do they?"I asked Angel who was like an expert on this. "Intro? You don't have too but it would give you extra points, Victory? No" Angel answered. I sighed and broke Angels rule and put "DJ got us fallin in love" for intro. Glitch looked over to see what I put and smiled slightly glad it wasn't another Taye/Lil T song. And for Victory Just for the heck of it I put "Bad romance". Glitch frowned at it but didn't dare to complain probably afraid ill hand the papers to angel and have HIM choose the songs.

I finished up the papers and turned it in to the plump man who quickly printed out a pass for me and Glitch. Who failed to realize he hadn't even see "Glinda". Then the plump man escorted us to our own private dressing room that was originally ment for Aubrey but she got a more private "high class" dressing room. He didn't even question glitch, probably thought was 'Glinda's' brother or something. After the man left Angel came to help us since, Miss Aubrey refused to.

"So…you go on in stage in about 3 hours so we have plenty of time to prep"Angel smiled his teeth showing. He rubbed his hands together "Ok lets turn Glitch to 'Glindaaaa'" Angel sang. "Lord help me"Glitch mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**GLLLIIINDA :D, sorry for such a crappy name DX I just wanted it be a just a LITTLE like Glitch. And im pretty sure 'Glitcha' is more horrible then 'Glinda'. Well anyways don't like? Then go make up your own Damn cross dressing story and name Glitch whatever the hell you want a MAJOR BTW the dance for 'goodies' isn't the same for the story how it is for the game. Idk the orginal goodies dance doesn't seem sexy enough T^T so just imagine "THIS" goodies dance routine...a little more sexy I guess ._."**

"Glitch you have to understand you have an advantage!"Angel explained for the umpteenth time. Glitch rolled his eyes. "How so?"He mumbled crossing his arms. I sighed ,I didn't even understand Angels logic. "Your Japanese!"He cried. "Korean" I corrected.Angel shot a frown my way and blurted "same difference! You all look the same! Well in anyways in Japan! they can get away with bright colored wild hairstyles that same Americans here cant!** "**Angel cried.

"what about Nicki minaj"I couldn't help but joke. Glitch busted out laughing and Angel shot me a glare that said "SHUT THE FUCK UP I'm trying to work here!".I nodded and cleared my throat apologetically. "But as I was saying..since your 'Korean' you can get away with different colored and styled hair each round!"Angel cried. "He`s right Glitch most people cant really get away with that without looking like Lady gaga" I chuckled thinking of it. Glitch groaned. I knew I was going to have to do something to get him motivated so walked over to him to the stylist chair he was sitting in,bent down and gave him a big kiss. Glitch seemed a little surprise at this, but gave in missing me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck,and licked my lips asking for entrance. I dropped him back in his chair and wipe my lips. "Do what Angel says and there's more of that" I winked. And Glitch sat there speechless his cheeks flushed red. Angel crossed his arms and smirked raising an eyebrow at him. Glitch cleared his throat embarrassed "so what was that about wigs?"He mumbled.

…..

"Ow! Angel you poked my eye!"Glitch cried shoving Angel away. "Only because you kept moving nino, now hold still!"Angel cried. Angel was trying to use an Eyelash Curler on Glitch, because apparently the mascara didn't help him much even though Glitch had naturally long eye lashes. Angel had spent 2 and half hours working on Glitch. He tried to put a pink curly wig on Glitch but Glitch almost bit angel, so we had to scratch that out, instead Angel rinsed out Glitches green hair streak and just put an extension on. It was the color of Glitches hair that was a loose pony tail ,that was wavy then curly at the bottom, with some side swept bangs. Angel wanted to leave it like that but Glitch insisted that he at least hair spray it. So it had green tips even though Angel insisted on pink. We were still working on Glitches outfit. "Ok now stick out your lips" Angel instructed pulling out some lip-gloss.

Glitch looked at it as if it were an old ladys bra. "NO! NO WAY! I let you put effin mascara on but NO LIPGLOSS!"Glitch yelled his face turning red. Angel looked at me for help and I sighed. "But Glitch it's the flavored kind, it would make kissing you sooo much better" I smirked winking at him. Glitch still didn't want to give in, that's when I dropped to drastic measures. "How about this Glitch? Let Angel put the lip gloss on and…ill let you wear my Hoodie for a week" I sighed touching the top of my hoodie. Glitch loved my jacket and was always begging to wear it. Glitch scrunched up his face as if he were actually thinking about it "Make it 2 weeks and I get the new Xbox Live game" Glitch snapped. I sighed "But ONLY if you stop arguing with Angel" I frowned at him. "3 weeks for the jacket" he frowned crossing his arms. I sighed "deal".

Glitch smirked and smiled big and said "Angel! Make me a girl!".

Angel narrowed his eyes, "that's what iv been trying to do"He murmured. "Oh well now im ready!"Glitch declared. Angel muttered somthin in Spanish that sounded like " homosexual boy finally ready after we have 30 minutes..". "Now pucker your lips" Angel instructed taking the cap off the pink glitter gloss. Glitch did as he was told and puckered up. I chuckled at Glitch's eagerness.

Angel dusted on a little gold on his eyelids to make his green eyes pop and he really didn't need to put any blush on. I chuckled as Glitch with every passing minutes looked more and more like a girl. Kinda creeped me out a bit…but also turned me on, since I am Bi ya know. Angel gestured him to stand up. "Ahora se desvista Glinda"

Glitch looked at me. "Now undress" I instructed for Angel. Glitch eyes bulged. "I…I don't want to undress in front of him!"Glitch cried pointing to Angel. Angel chuckled "Please, im strait and you know that GLINDA" Angel smirked crossing his arms. I looked at Glitch with pleading eyes and mouthed "Please". Glitch groaned and took his Hi-def shirt off and pants leaving him in his black boxers. Just to tease him I whistled.

Glitch shot me a glare and I shrugged smiling. "nothing I haven't seen before "I pointed out smiling. Glitch's cheeks flushed red and avoided my stare. Angel went digging in his bag intill he pulled out…oh gosh a bra.

Glitch's eyes widened and I covered my mouth to hold back my laugh. "Don't worry Nino its only Aubrey's " Angel smiled but that just made Glitch freak out more. I stared at it a bit. "24 C not bad" I nodded approvingly. Angel and Glitch both shot me a glare. "Sorry" I murmured. "Glitch no girl in this competition is as flat as you are! Just please put it on!"Angel pleaded. Glitch shook his head and stomped his foot. "That it where I draw the line!"Glitch yelled and looked at me for back up.

Ok I can understand Glitch on this one. I looked at angel and asked "Cmon just let him off this once, besides isn't it good to have a dancers body?"I asked him sighing. Angel exhaled in frustration "fine". Angel stuffed the bra back in his bag and went to the closet for some clothes. Glitch looked at me and I couldn't help but smile. "you look so much like a girl" I teased. Glitch glared at me and flipped his hair to his back like Aubrey usally does. Angel came out with a pile of clothes. He then instructed Glitch to get dressed and left the room so I could help Glitch get dressed.

I had to help Glitch a lot. Angel selected some pink denim short shorts with knee high striped socks and Black ankle boots. A black tube top with a red blazer. And to finish it off with a little Glitch a Black baseball hat turned to the side. When I stood back and admired it I let out a wow. Glitch checked himself out in the mirror and smirked. "Hey im hot!" He cried as he shook his butt in the mirror."Don't I know it" I laughed picking him up and swinging him around. Glitch laughed and Angel came back in. "Angel you did awesome! Im a lil turned on by looking at...'Glinda'" I smirked and slapped Glitches ass which received a quick yelp and his cheeks flushing red. Angel snapped his fingers. "Cmon he needs to be onstage in 5 minutes! Lets go Glinda!" Angel cried, grabbing Glitches arm and pulling him out of the room.

Later on I took a front row seat near the stage behind the judges. And angel soon joined me looking tired. "Did you guys go over the songs?"Angel asked sighing taking his hat off and scratching his head. "yeah We taught a quick routine for the intro, he knows the song 'goodies' but we wwent over a couple moves that he has a little trouble with."I answered. "Hows Aubrey?"I asked. Angel smiled when I mentioned her name. "Beautiful as usual, hate to say it though, I made Glitch so drag he could give her a run for her money" Angel admitted. A couple minutes later the show started. Aubrey came out first, and whew Angel wasn't kidding about Aubrey. She wore a long red sparkly dress and she straitend her hair. She looked beautiful. And her intro song was "Evacuate the dancefloor" and she didn't do much but just some simple breath taking Aubrey moves. The rest of the girls were OK, but it was funny to say Glitch was a lot prettier then a lot of those girls competing!

"Next up…Glinda Smith" The announcer boomed. I jumped up in my seat cheering. Glitch skipped over to the middle of the stage his hair swinging back and forth. He did a high toe touch. Then Dj got us fallin in love chorus started to play and the judges looked at each other a little surprised at the song choice, Glitch sure didn't dance like a girl though which worried me. While he danced the announcer went over what we said on the paper "Glinda is 15 years old and came all the way from Korea! Her hobbies are Pop,Jazz and….pole dancing!". When Glitch heard that his face turned beat red and he shot me a "WTF" look. I waved my hand urgently telling him to ignore it and keep dancing. When the song ended he looked my way and blew me a kiss which caused the judges to look behind and I patted my heart knowing I got it. Glitch then skipped off please with his performance.

"so how did he do Angel?"I asked sitting back down. Angel smiled "pretty well, he had a lot of personality which is good, the judges eat that kind of stuff up". I smiled big pleased. Angel jumped up and tugged on my arm "Cmon we have got to get him ready for performance

….

"Pole dancing!Really Mo!"Glitch cried ripping his shorts and shirt off in a rush. I shrugged and tugged off his socks and shoes. Angel had picked out something Lil T or Emilia would wear. Glitch wore a pink tangtop with jean skirt, Angel arranged his hair like Emilias but a little more neat with a White Berret hat. With gold bangles and big hoop clip on earings and 4 inch strappy heel sandels. "I feel like a whore" Glitch grumbled. "Your not a whore you're a drag queen " I corrected helping him putting his shoes on. "Now how o we do 10 step?"I asked. "Ok ,5 6 7 8 GO"I instructed and he did the 10 step and the drop it perfectly managing to keep his hat on without holding it in place. "K good job "I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips rewarding him. Glitch moaned trying to fire me up. I pulled away because if I kept this up I was gonna take the clothes I had just previously helped him get on,off.

Glitch took a look in the full body mirror. "Aw Mo you messed up my gloss!"Glitch cried grabbing the tube and reapplying it. I shook my head at him smiling. "wow" I mouthed quickly shoved him with Angel who brought him backstage. I took my place later followed by Angel who plopped in his seat and let out a long exhale. " These pageants are so stressful Amigo, if only you knew"Angel sighed taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "want one?"Angel offered. I shook my head "Nah man, I quit when I met Glitch" I insisted…and it made me remember how when I met Glitch, it made me want to be a better role model, a better person. Somone whos worthy to take care of him. I know smoking just doesn't make me a disgusting hobo. But smoking just leaves to more bad things. And I wanted the best for Glitch. Before I knew it they were announcing Glitch to come out on stage. I cheered with the rest of the crowd and smiled brightly when Glitch skipped onto the stage blowing kisses to everyone. I smiled at Glitch`s acting. Before he danced he crossed his feet and looked down and slightly pulled down his cap covering his face and turned his back to the audience like I instructed him to do. It was somthing Taye always did to pull off that 'im hot, and got some swag".

The song started and Glitch turned around with a wink and flawlessly did each step that him and I did a quick rerun with. It almost brought tears to my eyes to see how amazing he danced. He was only 15 years old and to be such at a high level…it made me so happy. Seriously a 9 out of 10 is very very very hard to achieve even when you get older. Me? Im a 9.3 out of 10 which is just as hard. But I've been doing it for 18 years ever since I could walk. Glitch's rating is better than Riptides and Flash4wrds. He and Angel are tied but he's just a little bit better then Aubrey by Dance central ratings anyways. Aubrey has always been a tad jealous of Glitch, so its no wonder she freaked out when he entered the contest. Glitch is good….real good, and that's what got her scared. Angel sighed smiling watching Glitch nail every feminine move perfectly as if he was actually a girl. It made me smile. After he finished with an amazing finish he hopped around wiggling his butt at the crowd which caused a lot of whistles and "Whoops!"

Angel smiled gently "Last time I heard that much cheering is last year when Senorita Aubrey performed". I chuckled thinking of a time where Glitch is laying on the couch shirtless asleep with a Tixbar on his chest that he neglected to eat and his hair all jacked up and snoring. And that boy got more boys appeal then a real hot girl. Nah Glitch wasn't aways like that, he was really adorable while he slept, that was only a one time thing where he looked like a mess, usally he sleeps like a angel. After he finnaly skipped off the stage Miss Aubrey was next. She had her shoulder length hair let down, curled again. She was wearing her street style outfit and she did look amazing. She danced to Jessie Js "Domino". And believe me, she wasn't champion for nothing. She did basically everything Angel was tutoring Glitch about, but better. I decided to go check on Glitch to see what he was doing. Aubrey was still performing when I went back stage, to see Glitch by the curtains slightly watching her biting his bottom lip gripping the curtains tight nervous. I tapped on his shoulder. "Ya nervous?"I asked him. He looked at me and I saw the nervousness, he sighed and mumbled "She's really good Mo, she isnt the champion for nothing".

I sighed and took his hand turning him from Aubrey to look at me. "Glitch, she might be good, but your not rated 9 out of 10 for nothing. And shes rated 8.8 for something Glitch and you were amazing and hot"I insisted caressing his cheek. He looked down embarrassed. I swear he was so adorable when he was dressed like a girl. I picked him up like he was a baby and kissed his forehead. "Glitch, your adorable and any judge who cant tell is a blind bastard, your amazing Glitch, and whether you know it or not, Aubrey is trying 10X harder just because shes going against you, some boy whos a boy and is cuter then more then half of the girls here competing and is one of the best dancers she will ever know, ofcourse shes going all out Glitch, but even with her efforts her victory still isnt guaranteed" I explained caressing his cheek. Glitch sighed and looked at Aubrey one more time and his eyes widened and he covered his mouth in awe.

"Hey Lil bit whats the matter?"I asked concerned slightly bouncing him. Glitch pointed to the judges and cried. "That's not Aubrey…"

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 B honest I think this is my best story .. I uploaded like another 1 called 4ever cheater and it looked real good in my mind but when I put it on word it comes out….aqward and just..meh. But this is like only story I can actually write and show it off sayin READ THIS BITCH WHAT NOW! And its orginal :3 I don't think anyone has done drag for DC yet which is pretty cool.**

"But it sure looks a lot like Miss Aubrey!" I cried staring at the 'imposter'. Glitch then busted out laughing while still in my arms. I frowned at him "what the hell is wrong with you?"I cried shaking him. "I was kidding stupid! The look on your face…of course it's her dummy!"Glitch laughed. I growled and dropped him on the floor. "Ow! Mother fuck!"Glitch yelled rubbing his butt. Miss Aubrey looked at us for a split second before continuing to dance.

I shushed him and he glared at me. "Is that how you treat a lady?" Glitch grumbled getting up and dusting his skirt off. "Its how I treat a DRAG queen" I snickered going back to the seats. I plopped next to Angel. "Was Glitch ok?"Angel asked exhaling through his nose and smoke came out like a dragon.

"He`s fine, he`s just being an ass" I shook my head. After Aubrey finished I kinda zoned out with the rest of the other contestants. I remember being shaken awake by Angel. "huh huh what?"I drabbled awake looking around. Angel jabbed me with his finger in my rib cage. "Ow what!"I cried sitting up. "That's the girl who got 2nd place last year, ill tell ya I was really biting my nails last year I think her name was Willow" Angel explained pointing to the girl who walked on the stage. She was maybe 17 or 18. She had long stick strait Shiny Black hair and long neat bangs. She had deep pale skin and rosy cheeks. I couldn't see from here but it look like she had hazel eyes. She slowly walked into the middle of the stage. She wore a long navy dress with aquamarine jewel hemmed tips. She was beautiful to be honest, completely honest. She lowered herself into the middle of the floor And she kinda did this emo/sad dance routine to "it will rain" By Bruno mars. She was really graceful and I could kind of see where she might be competition for Aubrey, but Glitch was way better, and had more 'personality' as Angel would call it.

"The results are coming up next" Angel smiled nearly jumping in his seat. I took a long look at Angel and wondered if he could pull off Drag. I tried to imagine him walking on the stage in a long red dress and long haired wig waving to the crowd. Then I imagined "Im sexy and I know it" song play out of nowhere, and he rips his gown off revealing his abs dancing….yeah he would win if there was girl judges.

Angel grabbed my hand "Cmon amigo we have to get Glitch ready for the rewards!"Angel cried pulling me backstage to find Glitch. We looked around but we couldn't find Glitch. "Glinda, Glinda!"We yelled running around backstage. I took a turn to see Glitch and Willow talking. "You dance really well" Willow smirked. "Uh yeah I know" Glitch said reapplying his lip gloss in the mirror. "Are you single?" Willow asked pulling Glitch to face her. Glitch looked at him weird. "nooo" Glitch said Slowly. "Well….you want to know a secret?" Willow asked raising an eyebrow crossing her arms over her….non exisistent chest. "suuuure" Glitch answered looking at Willow weird. Then Willow grabbed Glitches arm and shoved it twords where her ..uh 'V' should be. Glitch eyes widened and he pulled back his arm quick "what the hell was that for man!"Glitch yelled suddenly dropping the girl voice. Will didn't seem to notice.

Out of curiosity I kept out of sight watching what would happen. "did you feel that hon? There wasn't no pussy there" Willow smirked his voice suddenly dropping to a deep.."MAN" voice. Oh god…Willow…was a dude…so Willow =Will? I stomped into the room and picked up the much violated Glitch. "Touch him again ill have you deal with me" I growled at Will. "Yeah !"Glitch snapped back with his regular voice. Willow caught his voice that time "wait…you're a dude!"Will cried. Glitch winked "I aint got no pussy that fo sure!"Glitch laughed evily before I carried him off to the changing room leaving a grossed out Will. "That's a story I can tell when we get home!"Glitch declared as I ripped off his shirt once we were in the dressing room. "yeah yeah whatever" I grumbled grabbing the dress from Angel. Glitch pouted. "Its ok Mo your much longer than him" Glitch snickered. I rolled my eyes and pulled off his skirt and shoes. "It just bothers me that he made you touch him there" I mumbled angry that I didn't step in earlier.

"Oh Mo, don't be so jealous at the end of the day I'm sucking YOU off" Glitch laughed. This made Angel turn around and look at me wanting to barf. He may be one of my best friends but he was still strait. I smiled apologetically at Glitch's words. Angel smiled telling me it was ok before pulling out another cigarette. The dress Angel picked out fit Glitch perfectly, it was a neon green mini dress that had a rose made out of different colored petals attached on the right side of the dress like a corset. "Glitch, sit sit we have to do your hair" Angel instructed pulling out the rolling chair tapping the seat. "Hold on!"Gltich growled pulling up one of the straps for the dress. "Ya know, first it was boring ,then it was kind of fun and now it's boring again" Glitch grumbled plopping himself in the seat. "tell me about it" Angel mumbled taking Glitch`s wig off. "Mo put these shoes on Glitch, we don't have much time" Angel insisted tossing Glitch's original shoes that he wears for Hi-def. "You want me to put these shoes on Glitch?" I asked kind of confused. Angel shrugged "yeah why not? It's sort of become a cliché to wear fancy foot wear with fancy dresses, we want 'Glinda' to stand out anyways" Angel explained attaching long curly hair to Glitch's head.

Glitch snapped his head back twords Angel "Hey can you put like different colored hair streaks in it! Like Green, red, blue, yellow.."Glitch smiled big naming off all the colors he knew. Angel slapped his hand over Glitch`s mouth "yes your highness I can but only Green since it matches your dress" Angel said rolling his eyes. Glitch`s eyes almost seemed to sparkle at Angels response. "Ok!" Glitch agreed letting Angel do his thing. It was a wonder Angel wasn't gay like Glitch. I slipped Glitch's dainty feet tired of today's events. He and glitch looked at each other at the same time and just for a moment shared a heartfelt glance. I smiled and kissed Glitch`s hand which made him blush. "Love you lil bit" I sighed taking Glitch`s hand through mine. Glitch smiled blushing "L-Love you too Mo" Glitch stuttered his cheeks turning a beet red. I chuckled at Glitch being so sensitive and adorable.

"Hey Mo…"Glitch asked looking at me. "mmhm?"I asked slipping his other foot into his shoe. "Um….do you think…when I go on stage…can I…wear your Hoodie?" Glitch mumbled swinging his feet back and forth. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why the interest?" I asked crossing my arms. Glitch bit his bottom lip and his eyes looked to the side "c-cus it makes me feel less nervous cus it feels like I have a part of you with me" Glitch mumbled lowering his eyes feeling really stupid. I smiled reassuringly at Glitch before taking my Hoodie off and plopping it on his head before Angel was even done with his hair.

"Hey I wasn't done!" angel cried. "Glitch is gonna wear my Hoodie for the award ceremony" I said proudly. "Wish you told me that BEFORE I started doing his hair" Angel grumbled taking his cap off and running a hand through his hair. "cmon Glitch ill take you backstage Mo save my spot" Angel sighed looking pretty tired too. Poor guy been helping Glitch who tried to bite him, having to look forward to Aubrey's Rath later on and having to deal with me and Glitch`s gayness has to take a toll on him. I went to go take my seat to see an old lady sitting there. "uh uh Grandma my seat. move " I growled she looked at me mean and shook her head going to take another seat. I plopped myself down soon to be followed by Angel. Angel sighed "I'm beat dude, can't wait intill they announce the winners and we can go home". "Amen amigo" I chuckled high fiving him.

The girls walked on stage and ironically Miss Aubrey and Glitch were right by each other. Aubrey wore the same thing she did for intro. "Why is she wearing the same thing again?"I leaned over and asked Angel. "She wants it to say she`ll walk out the same way she came in, as champion" Angel explained Miss Aubrey's logic. Have to admit it was pretty clever, Glitch did stand out though spinning around acting like a lunatic. Miss Aubrey kept telling Glitch something through her teeth trying to maintain her smile but Glitch kept saying stuff that made her smile look super strained. I chuckled knowing Glitch won't take any shit from Aubrey, especially since he`s already been degraded enough by being forced to wear a neon color mini dress and cherry flavored glitter lipgloss. He isn't taking no more shit today.

Turns out the so called 'Willow' won 4th place. Who woulda thunk Glitch wasn't the only guy in the competition? "And for 2nd place…"The judge announced ripping open the stain pink envelope. Angel started biting his nails and I was shaking. "Give me a cigarette" I grumbled. He gave me one and lit it for me. Ugh I just needed one for this moment. I watched Glitch, he was tapping his thigh and he suddenly grabbed one of my hoodies free arms and hugged it. I felt so bad, I wish I could just run up stage and hold his hand, wait better yet be holding him reassuring him that it`ll be ok. But unfortunately its apparently "Tacky" for the guardians to hang up there with them. But I would've thought it was tacky for a boy to enter a girls only pageant, just to prove a point to somebody. But whatevs I'm not the judges.

"The winner for 2nd place is…Shelby Houndwood!" The judge smiled as "Love game began to play as the blonde hair cutie pie received her award". Well that was kind of a heartbreaker. I know it would've been a l long shot for Glitch to beat Aubrey but I would just expected for him to place! But apparently Glitch wasn't thinking this because he shot a smug look at Aubrey. I know for a fact it was have been OUTRAGOUSLY stupid and rigged if Aubrey didn't place. And Aubrey knows it because she shot a just as smug look right back at Glitch. Who wiggled his hips just to show her that he isn't scared. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Now the moment EVERYONE has been waiting for! The Miss Shawty winner 2012!"The judge smiled as he received the gold satin envelope with a pink ribbon with written in black cursive "Miss Shawty" on the front of the envelope. I took a long exhale of smoke making ME look like a dragon. Angel started to bite his perfectly Man nails his leg shaking. When the judge began to carefully and slowly undo the ribbon, Glitch looked at me through the audience and grabbed part of the Hoodie closing it over him as if he were cold.

I gave him a reassuring smile, tapping my heart mentally letting him know ill still love him no matter what, that made him blush madly. The Judge seemed to take hours carefully undoing the bow and sliding it off before carefully opening the envelope. He pulled out the pink card looked at the judges and the audience before smiling and saying "Looks like we have a tie!"The Judge roared. Everyone gasped as I desperately grabbed the pack from Angels pocket and lit another cigarette. "Would Miss Aubrey and Glinda step to the front of the stage please?" The judges asked turning around. Miss Aubrey seemed to look like she wanted to have a heart attack and tried to walk up to the stage looking confident, but that disappeared as soon as her name wasn't called for winner. Glitch however skipped to the front my Hoodie swinging all over the place. I heard someone yell "Yeah you go Glinda!". And "Shake it girl!". And a couple of whistles.

Glitch seemed pretty embarrassed since most of them came from guys, who I don't know were probably STRAIT. Miss Aubrey took her place next to Glitch shooting him a death glare. "Miss Aubrey, if I may ask how do you feel about being in a tie with Glinda? Which is her first time competing?" The Judges asked shoving the microphone in her face. Me and Angel held our breath praying to god she didn't give away Glitch`s secret. Miss Aubrey's smile was so strained it looked like she had Botox. "Um, it's very nice to face new competitors every year, and I always love a challenge" Miss Aubrey said through her teeth silently shooting Glitch 'I'm gonna kill you' stare. Glitch just winked. "And Miss Smith how does it feel to go 'toe to toe' with our competitions 5 year raging champion?"The Judges asked shoving the mic in Glitch's face. Glitch took a moment to smirk at Miss Aubrey before saying "Well like they say, all great things must come own at some point or another "Glitch smirked and shrugged.

The judges chuckled and the audience looked at each other confused wondering if to laugh or disapprove of Glitch`s behavior. "Ok we are going to have the lovely lady who puts on this competition every year decide how to do the tie breaker! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Miss Chole-Ann!" The judge announced and clapped as an girl who was pretty short but had the body of a teenage girl. She had long light brown hair in a long braid and flawless white skin and a lot of eyeliner and she truly did look like the true definition of a Shawty. She smiled slightly and took the microphone away from the judge "Hows everyone doin?"She asked the crowd and got several; loud responses of "good,fine,YOUR HOT,MARRY ME,I want to go home!,Fuck my life!". She laughed at the responses her long eyelashes fluttering. "Now…for our tie breaker…how about a dougie off?"She wondered aloud tapping her chin. "Im all for that!"Glitch declared and started to dougie. I laughed at his enthusiasm. Chole-ann shook her head "Noooo….um how about a dance duet performance!" Chole-ann declared.

I practically almost swallowed the cigarette *I didn't.I spit it out*. "Sounds good wit me I love performing with my boyfre- I mean I love performing with my bud Mo!"Glitch said hugging my Hoodie. Miss Aubrey looked through the crowd for Angel and stared at him with that 'im going to eat you alive' stare. That made him shrink in his chair. "Ok we are going to have a tie breaker! We are going to have a short intermission for our contestants get ready!"The judge said jacking the mic away from Chole-Ann.

"MOO what song are we going to dance to?" Glitch asked stepping out of the dress. "I don't know, hold on"I sighed going through the closet trying to find something for Glitch to wear. Angel had been kidnapped by Miss Aubrey which ment I had to dress Glitch myself. "Ohhh I know what song we can dance too!" Glitch declared kicking the dress aside and putting on my Hoodie. "What?"I sighed throwing a black tangtop at him and some jean short shorts and knee high pink and blue striped socks. "Just put that on with your regular shoes, and we have to do a routine we already know, we don't have a lot of time" I sighed throwing a baseball cap at him. "Its something we know! All around the world by JB! I haven't danced to it in awhile" Glitch explained putting on the tang top and jeans. I thought about it, I sighed we really didn't have much options at this point "Fine JB it is, but since you're a 'chick' we have to go over moves that will actually make sense rather than 2 guys dancing" I explained turning my cap to the side.

"Aight fine" Glitch moaned rolling his eyes putting the cap on and slipping his arm through my jacket. "What's with you and my jacket anyways?" I asked cocking my head at him. Glitch blushed and looked down "N-no reason" He mumbled rolling up the sleeves of the jacket. I chuckled at Glitch`s Jacket fetish and ruffled his hair.

**END ugh ill do the competition later, don't be selfish 2 chapters in 2 days T^T that's a lot coming from me anyway**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRRRRRRY! :'( Im so sorry 4 nawt updating. I would've if I could but I was just in a situation where I couldn't. I was in adapt 4 a lil bit for some stupid shit I don't want 2 explain. But Ill try 2 update. **

"Glitch you ready for this?" I asked adjusting Glitch's loose tang top. Glitch smiled big and cracked his fists. "Ready as ill ever be!". I smiled "Because as we`re together" I started knowing what was coming. Glitch face lit up knowing our saying "And we`re dancing together..". "Then Hi-def is FOREVER!" We both yelled and chest bumped.

"Don't even count on it, we all know Lu$h crew is going to win" Miss Aubrey smirked as she lazily draped an arm over Angels shoulder. They both wore matching slutty school outfits. "When hell freezes over! Oops my bad! You're here aren't you?" Glitch snickered. I laughed and high fived Glitch at that one. Even angel mustered a chuckle. Aubrey's nostrils flare, and she grabbed Angels hand and stomped off. I fist bumped Glitch and he leaned over and wiggled his butt. "Is that your new habit?" I snickered remembering Glitch wiggling his butt a lot today. Glitch cheeks blushed and muttered "m-maybe". I laughed and picked Glitch up holding him as if he were a toddler. "Its aight, I can easily get used to it" I smirked and leaned my forehead on his and raised an eyebrow thinking "If you know what I mean". Glitch figured it out and his cheeks turned beet red. "M-Mo!" Glitch cried covering himself his cheeks flushed.

I laughed at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "hey sexy…" I heard a voice say seductively. I turned around and I think I died for a moment. The most beautiful girl I ever seen was talking to me. She had waist length wavy brown hair. She had a Bodie tan and eyes like emeralds. Not to mention she was pretty filled out in the top part. I lost all feeling in my arms and I dropped Glitch on the ground. "Ow! Mother fucker what's the matter wit you?" Glitch yelled rubbing his ass. I was still so stunned by the girl to speak. She wore tight white tube top , tight black short shorts and knee high black boots. Glitch jumped up from his feet and grabbed my hand "Mo answer me!" he growled. I snapped back to reality where it was to the point Glitch bit my hand.

"ow! Friggin cannibal!" I yelled staring at the black and blue mark. The girl chuckled at us and lost interest and walked off. "Damnit Glitch you ruined my shot!" I yelled at him and then slapped a hand over my mouth aware of what I just said. Glitch narrowed his eyes at me "What do you mean ruin your shot! Last time I checked IM your boyfriend!" Glitch yelled. "Girlfriend" I corrected. This pissed Glitch off even more. "No im your BOYFRIEND!" Glitch yelled stomping his foot. People were starting to stare and I felt sweat trickle down my face "haha Glinda what are you talking about?" I said through my teeth nervously. "You know what I'm talking about! Ill blurt it out if I want to! Hey everybody I have a dick!" Glitch yelled at the top of his lungs. No this wasn't happening. "he-I mean she hasn't had her ADHD medicine yet" I covered for Glitch yelling at the crowd. Glitch stomped his foot "I aint no damn ADHD!" Glitch yelled. That seemed to do it for the crowd as they shrugged and walked off.

Glitch`s sudden outburst seemed to make my excuse likely. Glitch gave me the evil eye and threw my Hoodie on the ground. "Look im sorry ok? Force of habit" I apologized sincere and picked up my hood. Glitch stared at me a bit for snatching the jacket away and putting it back on "Apology accepted" Glitch sighed. I smiled gratefully and bent down and kissed Glitch's cheek. "And here is Hi-DEF! Performing All around the world!". I looked down at Glitch and held out my fist. Glitch finally smiled and returned the bump.

"C'mon Mo lets go show Miss Aubrey who the REAL champ is!"


End file.
